The Internet of Things (“IoT”) is gaining significant momentum in the industry, particularly as machine-to-machine (“M2M”) connectivity improves with new mobile communications technologies. The number of IoT devices is expected to grow from 5 billion in 2015 to over 25 billion by 2020. As the numbers of IoT devices, IoT gateways, and applications grow over time, the net IoT traffic resulting from narrow-band upstream data connections translates into an ultra-broadband service channel that requires an end-to-end low latency data transmission path. Ultra-broadband service channels require efficient integration of several network elements to ensure IoT connectivity integrity and reliable service assurance.